


Dancing With Destiny

by DeanRiordain



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov, Post episode 10, Victuri, Vikturri - Freeform, Wedding Planning, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, figure skating, history maker, katsuki yuuri - Freeform, victor nikiforov - Freeform, victurri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanRiordain/pseuds/DeanRiordain
Summary: My first Yuri on Ice fic, a one shot. Post episode 10. Engaged Victor x Yuuri are about to get married. Victor reminisces about the past and looks forward to the future. Lots of fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As stated, this is my first Victurri fanfic, so please go easy on me.  
> I normally write Destiel or Cockles.  
> BUT, I love comments. <3

Victor Nikiforov sat on the bleachers of the ice rink in Hasetsu, thumbing at a gold band on his finger. Today, he would be replacing it with another band, one that symbolized eternity.

He could give eternity to his loved one. He owed him so much more than that.

One year ago, he’d lost everything that had meant anything. He didn’t suppose it had happened suddenly...no, but gradually, over time. The sound of his blades cutting over the ice brought him no joy, and through its highs and lows, the songs in the background of his victories had all become monotone. 

He’d known something was wrong, but, by then he had fallen too deep to place a singular moment where he had given up on himself, and realized that what had once been his dream no longer filled his heart with happiness. He couldn’t escape the darkness that had filled his life with black and gray.

Still, his blades kept shaping the ice with greater moments of technical perfection, elegant wins. He was untouchable. He was glorious...and, he was a robot.

The confidence and smile that had won him his popularity and fans all melted into uniformity: skate, win, go home, practice.

It was the party that changed him. It was that defining moment in his life where everything just stopped, and change was forced upon him. He hadn’t expected it, but he had welcomed it. 

From the moment he approached him, Victor hadn’t been able to take his eyes of Yuuri Katsuki. He hadn’t been the best skater, by any means, but Victor couldn’t keep his heart from opening to the potential, to the passion in Yuuri Katsuki’s every motion...to the passion he sparked in Victor that night long after the party had ended. It was explosions of color, happiness and utter vibrance that he could never remember feeling before that day.

Victor smiled, talking to the ring as he twisted it around his finger, “You never failed to surprise me, Yuuri. From the first moment I saw you, you’ve been full of surprises. I gave myself over to you then, and there. Imagine my surprise when you turned away from me that next day,” he chuckled, “After the night we had...like you couldn’t remember. I didn’t forget, Yuuri, a single moment of the time you spent with me. Dancing with you….your devotion, tangling into you, your passion became my passion. Today will be no different than that night, Yuuri. I give myself to you. I devote myself you you, as your coach, both on and off the ice. Whatever comes will be brought on us with grace and victory, now that we have each other. You will blossom in my care, and I will never cease to be surprised by you. These things shape us...these things…”

He slipped out onto the ice, putting a new CD into the CD player. Today would be Victor Nikiforov’s final skate for the public, and he’d had a song written just for the occasion, titled ‘Yuuri and Victor on Ice’. This was the instrumental, but the words were in Victor’s head as he began gliding across the ice, fire in his heart, full of love for the boy who changed his world.

“Yuuri...do you hear me?” He smiled, testing the ice with a triple axle. Cake, really. “Can you hear how you set my heart on fire?” He spun on the ice. He couldn’t remember being this happy. Nothing had brought him this close...not skating, not the fans, not the music...but Yuuri, and home with Yuuri, wrapped in his arms at night in the cold, keeping each other warm, melting what had once been frozen in each of their hearts.

 

_ Can you hear, my heart beat, _

_ Tired of feeling never enough, _

_ I close my eyes and tell myself that my dreams will come true. _

 

Today, today my dreams will come true. I will remain by your side, and whatever we choose to do next, we will take the gold. My love. 

 

_ There’ll be no more darkness, _

_ When you believe in yourself, you are unstoppable, _

_ Where destiny lies, dancing on the blades, _

_ You set my heart on fire. _

 

When Victor closed his eyes, he could hear cheers that made his adrenaline rush, his heart swell with pride. These were not the cheers of his millions of fans, but the one, on the sideline, eyes wide with delight, cheering him on- his fiance, his Yuuri.

A quadruple flip and he felt like he was flying. He hadn’t come down since that day. All of these things he wanted to express to Yuuri and this routine was the only way he could get it out. They would skate it together...the first male couple skate he’d ever really seen, choreographed, of course, by him. But Yuuri only had this, the instrumental version.

 

_ Don’t stop us now, the moment of truth- _

_ We were born to make history. _

_ We’ll make it happen, we’ll turn it around. _

_ Yes, we were born to make history. _

  
  


“I am yours, now and always.”

Eternity would be easy with Yuuri, in the same way smiling had become easy, as had laughing, and believing in himself, in his loved one, and in what they were together.

But, before eternity, there was just one thing he wanted to do. 

He wanted to dance with him again. He wanted to dance with the boy who had stolen his icy heart a year ago, without even realizing it. So typically Yuuri, to not know his own power…

Yes, to dance again…

That was, of course, how it all started.

Dancing with destiny.


End file.
